SenriganPendent
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: “I don’t know who you are, young lady but what a disgrace to your families name to be caught in my sons room like this. I will not have my son laying with anyone outside the Uchiha inheritance and certainly not before marriage. I advice you get yourself dressed and leave this instance!” “Your ...Mother?” Sakura passes out. Was she dilusional? His mother had been dead for years...


**..:Senrigan Pendent:..**

**..:By: Regina Guthrie:..**

Emerald orbs shined with confusion as the pink haired kunoichi gently ran her fingers over the indented words etched on the box cradled in her lap. Squinting, she tried to make out the words written in bold font but found it impossible. The room was fairly dark, the only slimmer of light being the one coming from a small window on the other side of the room. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, fairly closer towards the west, indicating it was significantly late in the night.

"Sakura-Chan, Can we hurry up. This place is freaking creepy as shit." Scurrying to hide the brown box behind her back Sakura swiftly slid her body in a circular motion towards her blonde companion who was shivering in anticipation, fear leaking from his being.

"'S-sure" she cleared her throat when she heard her voice crack. "I just finished. Let's report back to Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke. No sign of the Senrigan pendent here." She said, a nervous grin plastered on her face, waving her hand at Naruto in an up and down motion. Her other clumsily tried to shove the item deep into her traveling pack behind her back blindly. Her behavior didn't alarm the blue eyed boy, who jumped a little when the sound of an howl echoed through the room. She was grateful for his anxious and air headed ways at this particular moment, not wanting to explain herself. If it were one of her other team mates she'd surely been caught for her weird behavior.

"This is so creepy!" He whined, his fingers flew up into his blonde locks as he began to dance around in a circle. Seriously, of all the missions for team seven to get assigned. It had to be this one. As if it wasn't bad enough that they were given a measly C-rank mission but they also had to explore abandon buildings in search of some stupid piece of jewelry. In the middle of the night. What a perfect time for 'a haunting.' Naruto shivered again at the thought.

"Oh please" Sakura rolled her eyes at her dramatic teammate as she began to pull herself off the ground. "If I didn't know any better I'd think a little place like this was scaring Kohana's strongest future hokage." She watched as his eyes darted from corner to corner, all senses on edge. "Maybe Sasuke was a better pick for this part of the mission. Wouldn't wanna have you falling over from heart failure… Scaredy-cat." She mocked, a sly smirk making her way on her lips as she slung her travel pack over her shoulder.

Naruto whipped his head around in her direction, eyes narrowing. A brief flash back to the beginning of their first mission as team seven flashed through his mind.

"You're not hurt are ya… scaredy-cat."

Sasuke's teasing words echoed through his mind and he shivered out of disgust. How dare she taunt him with the bastards insults.

"Sakura-Chan. You're very rude to me. You know that? The dead don't like you very much right now. Taunting the future hokage will only bring spirits to haunt you!" He screamed, pointing a waving finger dangerously close to her face. His frantic shriek caused her left eye to twitch briefly.

Reaching out and grabbing said finger, she pulled upwards causing him to let out a howl of pain. "Naruto! Shut up already! Or the only spirit I'll have to worry about haunting me is yours when I shut it for you!"

"Why are you so cruel?" Tears rolled down his face as he cradled his throbbing finger in his other hand. With every minute that passed it began to turn a very nasty shade of red. Blue orbs widened when the sound of his pink haired companion marching past him and towards the door echoed through out the small cottage.

"W-wait Sakura-Chan!" He scurried after her, tripping over his own feet briefly in the process. "A-aren't you gonna heal me first!"

She ignored his whine and continued forward.

**..:Senrigan Pendent:..**

"So nothing?" Kakashi sighed in defeat, scratching the back of his head when he received two defeated nods from his two former students. The other shoved his hands deeper into his dark pants, too stubborn to look much more than impassive. Although, one side of his lip was tilted downwards in a deeper scowl than usual, showing his distaste in the current situation.

Seriously, they had been stationed in this little town for over a week now with no sign or lead on this mysterious pendent. With their fonds dwindling and their spirits starting to falter slightly, things weren't looking too bright for this so called mission. No one had imagined such a small trinket would cause them so much trouble. The Hokage herself was becoming impatient. Sending a messenger bird to scout out their whereabouts and demand what was taking her a-one team so long.

"Did anyone ever consider that maybe this so called pendant doesn't even exist? That maybe its just some wise tale passed along by villagers around a camp fire? We've been here over a week Kakashi-Sensei! And not a single lead! Isn't that a bit suspicious? I mean, we're team seven for Kami's sake! There's nothing we can't do." Naruto nodded his head obnoxiously at the pinkette's words. Watching as she cocked her hip to the side, placing her fist against it with an annoyed sigh. Her lips were pursed in a frown.

"Yeah!" I Haven't had a decent cup of Roman in nearly two weeks! I'm dwindling to nothing! I can basically feel starvation eating me alive!" An arrogant snort came from the last surviving Uchiha as he watched his so called best friend whine and rub his growling stomach.

"Not like you'd be missed, dobe." He murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched Naruto form a sloppy grin and start towards him. Without warning, said blond tackled an aggravated raven haired male and wrapped his arms around his being.

"Aw Teme, you aren't fooling anyone! Your love for me literally radiates off you!" He gushed, ruffling the Uchiha's hair, causing the male to growl lowly. "Besides" He whispered, cupping his hand around his mouth and the Uchiha's ear, so not to let the other two hear. "If I die, who'll help baby sit the little Uchiha brats when you finally get the balls to get it on with Sakura-chan. They need a role model!" Onyx orbs twitched slightly when he felt the spray of spit hit the shell of his ear.

"Get off!" He hissed, wrapping his fingers around Naruto's neck, adding pressure. The blonde began to gag uncontrollably, earning a sadistic twinkle to enter the Uchiha's eyes. Like hell his future children would be looking up to this idiot.

"Alright children! Break it up." Kakashi spoke up, his voice lacking any emotion. The sound of him clapping his hands together to get the two boys attention brought sanity back to the Uchiha's features. Reluctantly he dropped his friend and started murmuring insults under his breath.

Sakura sighed and shook her head at her boys. "You two are impossible." She said when she felt Sasukes shoulder brush against hers. Turning on her heels she went to follow the man she loved, knowing that shoulder bump was his way of telling her to come along.

"Just where are you two heading?" Kakashi asked, watching his two students continue down the path that led out of the town. Sakura stopped to look at him, confusion written on her face, indicating she didn't particularly know.

"Back to the village. This is pointless." Was the only reply Sasuke gave. He didn't even bother to stop or turn towards them when he spoke.

Kakashi sighed as he looked down at the gagging. Blonde rolling around at his feet. "Mission status… fail." And with that he went to follow the two, leaving Naruto to wallow in his own problems.

"Hey! The bastard almost killed me and you all are just gonna leave me here to die with not one ounce of concern?!" No answer. "You guys are ass holes!" His yells received no reply or reaction except the loud echo of his words bouncing off their surroundings.

**..:Senrigan Pendent:..**

A content sigh escape Sakura's lips as she pulled her swollen feet out from their restraints, kicking her ninja Sandals across the glossy floor and slipping on a pair of fuzzy slippers. Stretching her arms above her head she hummed slightly before lazily strutting up the stairs of the Uchiha compounds main house. Her bag still slung over her shoulder.

Sasuke had requested for her to go and wait at his residence while he and the rest of the team turned in a report and took the wrath of the fifth Hokage. Usually she'd fuss, insisting she didn't need to be spared from the harsh treatment her teacher was surely dishing out to her three boys at that very moment, but she was so exhausted from the mission this round she merely agreed to his request and headed straight towards the compound. She didn't miss the slight twinkle of shock that entered his eyes but left just as quickly. Probably due to the fact that he was so used to her being a pain in the ass on such matters and didn't expect her to go willingly.

'Gotta keep him on his toes once in a while, eh?' Sakura couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped her lips at the thought. Turning down the hall she headed straight for the master bedroom that lay at the end. As her fingertips grazed the cool metal of the handle she felt a wave of shivers rack down her being. A flash of a chilling aura surrounded and squeezed at her presence. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

'What was that?' She murmured to herself as she quickly glanced around her. Emerald eyes darted to every corner and space, trying to locate a presence but to her eyes there was nothing but emptiness. Quickly pushing the door open and shutting it behind her she breathed out a sigh of relief, Leaning against the wall for a moment to collect her thoughts. 'Damn. All Naruto's stupid ghost stories must be getting to me. Now he's making me paranoid. Great.' Rolling her eyes she pushed herself up right and headed towards Sasuke's huge closet. Pulling the doors apart on each side she came face to face with several of his attires, neatly hanging with not on visible wrinkle or shirt out of place. She smiled at his inability to allow anything to be out of place or display any imperfections.

Reaching in, she grabbed a dark blue, long sleeved shirt that had the Uchiha symbol imprinted down one of the sleeves, letting her bag slip to the ground she began to undress from her ninja clothing. Just when she was about to undo the clasp of her bra that cold chill circled around her again, causing her to freeze. Sweat formed over her brow as her eyes darted around the room again, frantically looking for answers but receiving nothing but empty spaces.

Quickly, she shoved the shirt she had grabbed over her head and once her body was covered, worked on getting her bra off from underneath, shielding her nakedness from no one in particular… but she had a creepy feeling that someone was indeed in the room with her. The shirt covered her down to mid-thigh, seeing that Sasuke was a great deal taller than her, his clothes always were way to big for her petite form. But the first time she had ever put this shirt on because she had gotten caught in the rain and had to crash at his place, she'd never forget the sensational want that gleamed in his onyx orbs as he scanned her being up and down, no shame whatsoever. The thought made her shiver.

Ever since that night, the two have had an unspoken ritual and relationship. One that required no words or confirmation they just knew that they were intertwined. Naruto and Kakashi seemed to be slowly picking up on these hints from time to time, but if they had truly figured out the extent of the twos relationship, they hadn't made it known.

All of a sudden a loud thud vibrated the floor boards causing a shriek to leave Sakura as she twirled around in anticipation. Hands up and already in a fighting stance the pink haired woman glanced around once more, but relaxed when she saw that her pack had fallen forwards and its contents had spilled on the ground, including the box she had found during there mission.

Kneeling down slowly her fingertips grazed the top of the box, taking in the strange symbols carved over the surface. She could see them clearly now but couldn't make out what they said considering the condition the box was in. Pulling it to her and placing it in her lap she slipped her fingers into the crease that separated the top and bottom, peeling the two apart causing the box to open and expose its content.

"What is this?" She whispered to no one in particular as she pulled a board out that had letters etched in alphabetical order. On the bottom it had what seemed to look like a magnified glass in the shape of an arrow and the words yes and no etched into the board as well. Then there was something else that fell out of the box upon trying to free the board.

A small velvet bag with draw strings the color of gold. The words etched into the bag were unmistakeable. Senrigan. Sakura's eyes widened as she fumbled to pull that top of the bag apart. It couldn't be, could it? That long exhausting mission with no leads and dead ends at every turn… could it be what they were looking for had been in her bag this whole time?

Her fingertips met with what felt like a chain. The cool metal numbing her flesh and sending tingles down her spin. She felt a rush of air swirl around her, causing her long tresses to scatter around her a bit. Before she knew it a beautiful pendent in the shape of what appeared to be a spider lily, lined with breathtaking rubies floated in front of her. She'd never seen a piece so elegant and gorgeous it blinded her and caused her mind to daze over, not noticing the way it floated towards her neck. Within seconds the pendent was wrapped around her neck and a cold burn started sinking into her flesh.

Sakura hissed as she crawled at the jewels, trying to get it to release her but every piece of her skin that touched it, turned numb and burned like fire. Panting harshly, sweat dripping from her brow as she gritted her teeth in pain she rushed over to a mirror stationed above one of Sasukes desks. Emerald eyes widened as she watch the jewelry sink into her flesh, disappearing. With every piece that disappeared the pain grew worse.

Just as the last of the pendent sunk into her skin, the door to the room busted open to reveal a horrified Sasuke Uchiha. His teeth gritted and eyes wide as he looked at his partner who's face was flushed of all color, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Before she became unconscious it finally hit Sakura why Sasuke looked so distraught. Her throat was numb from the piercing scream she had uncontrollably let out during the attachment of the pendent into her being.

'Huh… I didn't even notice that high pitch sound was coming from…me.' Her eyes slipped closed as her body began to fall to the ground. Sasuke quickly reached out, grabbing her form before it hit the floor.

**..:Senrigan Pendent:..**

Sakura's eyes began to flutter open slowly, meeting with a pair of onyx that bore deep into her, analyzing and questioning. She could feel the plush softness of his king sized mattress under her and the cool sensation of the rag he was dabbing against her forehead. His touch was gentle and smooth, slow and elegant, putting her in a trance that almost made her forget what had just happened.

"Sakura…" His husky voice was barely over a whisper. Coaxing an answer from her. She felt his weight shift slightly on the bed as he sat closer to her being, leaning over her with each arm on either side of her body. His dark orbs were still scanning, a faint frown stretched over his features. There was a burn mark right below her throat he noticed. Red lines that resembled somewhat of a flower he had seen before somewhere. When had she gotten that?

Sakura noticed his line of vision and became all too aware of a burning sensation underneath the flesh in that exact area. Not an unbearable pain like before, but a dulled pain. A prickled feeling that was uncomfortable but easy to ignore. Bringing her fingertips up to the spot, she ran them over it slowly. She watched as Sasuke's eyes traced her movements, hard and focused. And then she saw it. His atoms apple bob slightly as he swallowed. She smiled inwardly. He was trying so hard not to jump her after such a long brutal mission with no contact what so ever. It probably wasn't helping that she was dressed in his shirt that made him go crazy for her.

"I…I was working on perfecting a healing technique…" She began. Her voice cracking slightly from the strain of her screams earlier. Sasuke's onyx orbs darted up to meet with emerald. He glared at her skeptically, not believing this was going to be the start of her explanation. "It's dangerous for this simple reason. Even though it can heal the worst of burns and the deepest of wounds… if you mess up the smallest bit… it can have the opposite effect." She continued, holding her ground with her lie. There was no need getting Sasuke upset and worried over her by telling him what had truly happened. Not until she could find out what was really going on.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke glanced down at the burn and then back up into Sakura's gaze. He did this twice, contemplating if he should push for a more logical answer or pretend to swallow the one she had given him. Knowing her, she could be twice as stubborn as he was and because of this, he knew his blunt ways would only spark a fire within her and cause an argument. He'd have to coax the truth out of her little by little. That would take time.

Scanning her over once more, he let out an aggravated sigh. Well, she seemed to be fine for the time being. Her chakra was flowing normally, her face had gained back all its color, her breathing was regular and her smile was shining as bright as ever. She seemed to be herself and healthy. So if she wasn't in any danger at the moment, he could let this slide until he figured out away to get the truth out of her.

"Tch, idiot." He murmured with an annoyed look on his face, bending down and placing his soft lips against the rough skin of her burn. Sakura felt a wave of heat flash through her body as his wet tongue slithered out and lapped at the torn flesh. She hummed softly, forgetting about his insulting words as his fingers slid to her sides and gripped at her hips tightly, probably creating bruises in their wake. Even though Sasuke could be a gentle lover, most the time he was rough in his displays of affection in the bedroom and Sakura didn't mind this one bit.

She gasped uncontrollably as she felt him yank her body downwards until she was settled under him. His eyes bore into hers intensely as he released her hips and skimmed his nails roughly up her thighs, gripping the bottom of his shirt that barely covered her body, he ripped it upwards exposing her white panties and toned stomach, and the underside of her mounds. He scanned every inch of her before he smirked.

"Innocent my ass." He slipped a finger beneath the lining of her panties and pulled upwards before releasing, causing a small slapping sound against her inner thigh to echo in the room. Sakura let out a small sound from his teasing and blushed slightly from his bold actions. Before she could retort his lips crashed down against hers, hands clawing under her and grasping at her bottom so roughly she mewled into his open mouth loudly. His hips met with hers in an instant as he used his grip on her ass to help create a running friction between the twos most sensitive parts. He hissed as she cried out.

"God, Sasuke…" She whimpered, entangling her fingers into his ink colored traces, pulling slightly in a rough manner, the way she knew he loved. Using one hand to keep the friction between their groins going, his other hand snuck up her toned stomach and almost ripped the shirt away from her full breast's. His eyes turned blood red as he watched the cool air hit and harden her perky pink nipples. Standing tall for him and his eyes only.

Wasting no time, he ducked down and took one into his warm cavern causing the pink haired woman below him to cry out. His teeth were merciless as he bit down on her pert nipple, rolling it between them and his tongue. She shuddered inwardly as her nails racked down his back, leaving red marks.

"Sasuke…ah! Sasuke please!" She whimpered, not being able to take it anymore. Her legs uncontrollably fell wider open for him and her core throbbed horribly with want for him. She could feel his smirk against her breast as his fingers laced onto her panties and carelessly ripped them from her body. Within two seconds his clothes were off as well and he was positioning himself against her wet core.

But just as his tip started to slide through her heated pussy, stretching her and coating him in her slippery juices, his bedroom door flew open to reveal a beautiful dark haired woman waring a dark dress and an apron, a sweet smile etched on her lips. That is… until Sakura's loud shriek caused her to open her onyx eyes and take in the scene before her. A loud thunk echoed throughout the room as Sakura threw Sasuke's body off of hers and onto the ground. Causing said Uchiha to scowl in aggravation.

"What is your problem?!" He hissed, gritting his teeth as he glared at his pink haired lover from the floor boards down below. He noticed her eyes were fixed on his door way with a look of sheer horror as she clutched his satin sheets against her naked body. His eyes darted to where she was looking but only saw his oak door still open from his earlier entrance, nothing else. "Sakura what?" He hissed once more, his mood souring because of his problem down below.

Sakura snapped her gaze to look at the last surviving Uchiha in horror. "What's my problem?! What do you mean what's my problem?! Don't you.. don't you SEE her, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed, pointing a finger towards the woman in the door frame that was looking at the two dumb struck and pale.

Sasuke glared over to his bedroom door once more and activated his Sharingan but no luck. There just wasn't anything there. Glancing back at his pink haired team mate he began to wonder if he caught her before her head had collided with anything rather hard.

The woman in the door way suddenly regained her composure, placing her hands on her hips a dark scowl over took her features and in an instant Sakura felt like she was looking in the face of a female Sasuke Uchiha.

"I don't know who you are, young lady… but what a disgrace to your families name to be caught in my sons room in these conditions. I will not have my son laying with anyone outside the Uchiha inheritance and certainly not before marriage. I advice you get yourself dressed and leave this instance!" The woman yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura as she then turned around and slammed the door shut behind her. Sakura paled as she slowly turned her wide eyes gaze towards a very confused Sasuke Uchiha.

"Y-you're….mother?" She managed to murmur out in disbelief before her eyes went from wide to dazed to rolling into the back of her head for the second time, her body hitting the mattress as she passed out once more. Sasuke rushed to her side quickly while yelling her name. He placed a hand over her forehead to feel for a fever but there was nothing.

Remembering Sakura's face right before she passed out, Sasuke looked towards his doorway once more. Was she delusional all of a sudden? His mother? His mother had been dead for years…

**End Chapter One…**

_Okay everyone! So I'm back as you might have seen in my announcement post if you're just finding out now with this story being put up! But I had stayed away from chapter stories years ago because of the pressure of updating but this idea has been haunting me for over a year now so I wanted to go ahead and make it into a FanFiction. I've missed writing for you guys so much and hopefully being gone for so long hasn't dulled my writing lol I created a Twitter so I can connect with other Sasusaku fans on there as well so if anyone has one please follow me and I'll follow you back! It's under the same name as my account here…. Sakura.Uchiha.614 _

_I'll be posting on there about my stories before they're updated, asking opinions on story ideas and what everyone wants to see happen. Maybe even taking requests for oneshots, who knows? Lol I'm just happy to be back. Writing has always been my passion and I'm glad I get to do it again. Please leave some love and reviews! Love you guys!!! _

_P.S: don't worry, Sasuke's mom isn't the only one about to appear… get ready for it! _


End file.
